Naruto's accident
by FumeiSama
Summary: Naruto estaba teniendo un día estupendo hasta que empezó a notar algo muy molesto. Alguien le estaba siguiendo. Lo que no sabía era que ese alguien se convertiría en su peor pesadilla. *ANTI-NH, one-shot*


**Disclaimer:**Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, son de Kishimoto. Esto es para fans de una servidora ^^.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje fuerte, esto podría verse como OoC, BASH AL HINANARU (y a Fanon-Hinata *lolz*)

**Personajes que aparecen:**Naruto, Ino, Neji y la "invitada especial".

**Resumen:**Naruto estaba teniendo un día estupendo hasta que empezó a notar algo muy molesto. Alguien le estaba siguiendo. Lo que no sabía era que ese alguien se convertiría en su peor pesadilla.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

― "_Lindo clima" _―pensó cierto rubio de ojos azules mientras caminaba por su amada villa. Inspiró fuertemente y sonrió―. Sí, hoy es un gran día.

Caminando con aire despreocupado, desinteresándose al máximo de cualquier asunto que le resultase molesto, como su futuro enfrentamiento con su mejor amigo, Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto se acercó a la floristería de Ino.

―Vaya, Naruto ―sonrió la Yamanaka―. Hoy te ves muy feliz. Demasiado, diría yo.

―Ah, Ino ―Naruto, con una voz calmada y soñadora, sonrió, de tal forma que chispas y estrellas flotaron a su alrededor―. ¿Nunca te has dado cuenta de que la vida es maravillosa?

Ino, un tanto escéptica ante su reacción, retrocedió un par de pasos y se rió.

―Ja, ja. En serio, Naruto, ¿quién eres tú y qué has hecho con el de verdad?

Naruto se unió a su risa enérgicamente, sin tener ni idea de que él también haría uso de esa misma frase unas horas más tarde.

― ¿Podría ser que tuviese algo que ver con Sakura? ―Inquirió ella, sin parar de sonreír. Naruto se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado.

― ¡Ah, ja, ja! Eso espero ―admitió―. Solo es que tengo la sensación de que hoy llegará mi gran amor.

Dichas esas palabras, Naruto se despidió de la mejor amiga de la chica de cabellos rosados y siguió caminando hacia su casa, con aire relajado.

Sin embargo…

―Na-Naruto-kun… ―susurró una sombra. En ese instante, el viento sopló gélidamente, llevando sus murmullos a oídos del rubio.

Él miró a su alrededor, confundido. "¿Me lo habré imaginado?", se preguntó a sí mismo. Sin darle demasiada importancia, se alejó de allí.

En su alegre caminata, Naruto se encontró con Neji.

― ¡Eh, Neji! ―Saludó alegremente. El jounin le dedicó una mirada fría, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era Naruto. Se giró hacia él.

―Ah, Naruto ―dijo únicamente.

― ¿Qué tal?, ¿qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó. Neji negó con la cabeza.

―En realidad, nada que te importe ―contestó, dejando a Naruto un poco desconcertado, pero Neji contestó con calma―: comprar unas cosas para el clan y para Hinata-sama.

―Oh, ¿ahora te tienen de recadero? ―Se rió con burla. Neji sintió que el rostro se le coloreaba un poco. ¿Se estaba burlando de ÉL? Ya lo estaba pasando bastante mal comprando "_eso_" tan femenino que mareaba. Naruto se fijó en la bolsa que cargaba y echó un vistazo sigilosamente.

― ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? ―Le gritó el Hyuuga. Naruto abrió la boca, sorprendido de que Neji hubiese comprado…

―Neji, ¿por qué tienes osos de peluche, pijamas, palomitas, lazos y todas esas tonterías de niña? ―entrecerró los ojos.― ¿Podría ser que a ti te…?

― ¡Claro que no, burro! ―Le chilló, ofendido y colorado― ¡Es para Hinata-sama y Hanabi-sama! ¡Tienen pensado hacer una fiesta de pijamas! ¡Yo soy muy _masculino_!

Neji le empujó en el estómago y se fue de allí corriendo. ¡Maldito Naruto!, esta se las pagaría.

Naruto, satisfecho con su propia broma, se dirigió lejos de allí. Nuevamente, había alguien observándole.

―Na-Naruto-kun ha hablado con Ne-Neji-nii-san… eso quiere decir que habrán hablado de mí también… así que esto es un momento NaruHina… ―la sombra, escondida detrás de un árbol, emitió un sonido de su boca, semejante a una risa pero mucho más siniestra. Un viento helado llevó las últimas palabras a los oídos de Naruto.

― "_¡NaruHina, NaruHina, NaruHina!"_

El joven rubio notó que su columna vertebral, cada vértebra, se volvía poco a poco nada más que un cubito de hielo.

― "_¿Q-qué…?" _―Miró nerviosamente a su alrededor.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía desde que la calle de camino hacia su casa estaba desierta? ¿Y qué hora era para haber pasado desde un día soleado a una noche tan cerrada?

¿Por qué no había gente? Ni un puesto abierto.

Todo cerrado. Todo oscuro. Toda tan… impropio de su alegre villa.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y apresuró el paso, con el corazón desbocado.

― "_Esto deben ser imaginaciones mías. Sí, imaginaciones mías… ¿Genjutsu? No, imposible…"_

Pero si no era genjutsu ni su imaginación, ¿qué era?

Y esa sensación de sentirse observado tampoco era normal.

Sacó las llaves de su piso del pantalón y las agarró fuerte, temiendo que se le cayesen, lo que supondría perder tiempo al agacharse a cogerlas.

Apurado, notó como el chakra se desviaba hacia sus pies, que habían dejado de responderle. Empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía, pero seguía notando que "alguien" le observaba.

Naruto no recordaba la última vez que había pasado tanto miedo desde que se enfrentó a Uchiha Itachi.

Un momento, ¡¿Uchiha Itachi?

A Naruto una luz le iluminó la mente. ¡Akatsuki estaba detrás de él! Aunque no era una novedad, precisamente.

― ¡Uchiha… Itachi! ―Gritó a la calle, que tenía un ambiente espectral. Su respuesta fue la fresca brisa rozarle las mejillas, como si un ente espiritual le hubiese besado. Sus pulsaciones se aceleraron todavía más.

― ¡Sé que estás ahí! ―Siguió chillando― ¡Da la cara!

En la brumosa calle, que una vez estuvo llena de vida y energía, solo pudo escucharse algo parecido a una risa burlona y tétrica.

―Na-Naruto-kun, soy yo… ―una voz, que parecía que provenía del Más Allá, se iba haciendo más audible cada vez, como si se acercase.

― ¡¿Qué demo…? ―Naruto retrocedió, completamente acongojado. ― ¡¿Quién eres? ¡Sal para que pueda verte! ―Exigió, echándole coraje.

Nuevamente aquella sucesión de sonidos parecidos a risas se repitió, esta vez apagados y sarcásticos.

―Pero… Naruto-kun… ¿no sabes quién soy? ―Naruto calló, ya que no sabía la respuesta y, siendo honesto, le importaba tres rábanos. Sólo quería salir de allí cuanto antes. ―Yo soy tu _novia_.

Naruto abrió sus azules orbes, con espanto, sus pupilas se volvieron ínfimas a comparación.

―Ahora, Na-Naruto-kun… bésameeee… porque tú me amas.

Un ¿fantasma?, ¿espíritu?, ¿ente?, ¿cosa? Había aparecido frente a él, con aspecto agresivo, como si quisiese matarlo… a besos.

Naruto le asestó un puñetazo, que le atravesó (o eso pareció) y se quedó esperando su reacción.

―Lo siento, Na-Naruto-kun… como la kunoichi más fuerte de mundo no me afectan tus ataques… ―contestó con su tenebrosa sonrisa.

Vale. Ahí terminaba todo. Naruto tomó aire y… y salió corriendo despavorido. ¡Fuese lo que fuese, no tenía oportunidad de escapar!

―Todos saben que sólo finges estar enamorado de esa perra plana para ocultar tu GRAN amor hacia mí…

"¡¿Qué?"

―…a pesar de que me sacrifiqué por ti para salvarte. Tuve que fingir mi muerte incluso para que te motivases y sacases a Kyuubi…

"¡¿Quién carajos es esta tipa? ¡¿Cómo sabe del Kyuubi?"

―… ¡y a pesar de todo no respondes a mi confesión! ¡Eres un bastardo malnacido que merece morir! ¡No puedes hacerme sufrir a mí, Hinata, el ángel, la hija legítima del Sabio de los Seis caminos, la heredera del clan Hyuuga!

"¡Si me quisieses no me insultarías, ¿no crees?"

― ¡Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti! ―Tras gritar eso en su oído, pues había aparecido junto a él gracias a su grandiosa velocidad, que no tenía nada que ver con drogas o ayudas, como la de cierta muchacha rosada, le intentó golpear en el estómago. Naruto lo esquivó por los pelos.

― ¡Si quisieses lo mejor para mí no intentarías matarme, loca! ―Gritó Naruto mientras notaba como las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas.

Eso era todo. Iba a morir. Nunca podría confesársele a su amor, no podría traer a Sasuke de vuelta y no podría ser Hokage y cumplir sus promesas.

Espera… ¿promesa?

Promesa… Naruto-kun… Kyuubi… Ángel… ¡Hyuuga!

― ¡¿Hi-Hinata…? ―Soltó Naruto de repente, parándose, mientras jadeaba fuertemente.

―Al fin te acordaste de mi nombre, Naruto-kun ―"Hinata" se hizo visible y apareció en todo su esplendor ante Naruto―. Ya era hora. Que llevamos más de quinientos capítulos conociéndonos y nos prometimos secretamente en el 98. ¡El otro día fue nuestro aniversario y no te acordaste! ¡Eres un hijo de…!

―Es-espera. A ver si me he aclarado… ¡¿desde cuando me he prometido contigo? De todas maneras… ―Naruto se fijó más en ella.― ¡¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Hinata? ¡Ella nunca haría cosas así!

Ante tal descubrimiento, "Hinata" empezó a reírse levemente para estallar en carcajadas.

―Todavía no lo entiendes, Naruto-kun… YO soy los deseos ocultos de Hinata. YO soy la verdadera esencia de Hinata. YO soy la lujuria de Hinata. ¡YO soy la verdadera y única Hinata! ―Ella empezó a reírse todavía más fuerte, tanto que Naruto podía sentir que sus oídos se quebraban.

― ¿Qué… qué es lo que quieres de mí? ―Preguntó asustado. "Hinata" paró de reír y le señaló con el dedo.

―Naruto-kun… ¡tú me amas, debemos casarnos, debes arreglar al clan Hyuuga tal y como me prometiste a mí, tener hijos y que, a pesar de que tú y yo seamos unos fracasados, sean con un poder por encima de nueve mil! ―Recitó ella con voz cantarina.

―T-tú… ―Naruto se calló al suelo de rodillas, impresionado por su sola voz y presencia―. ¡Estás muy mal de la cabeza! ¡Estás peor que ese Tobi!

.

* * *

><p>―Ah… ah… aaaaah… ¡Achús!<p>

Sasuke se giró hacia el hombre enmascarado.

― ¿Resfriado?

―_Snif_ ―moqueó él―. Sí. Eso debe ser…

― ¿Tienes algún tres? ―Preguntó el Uchiha joven.

―Zetsu se comió los treses por accidente ―Tobi se encogió de hombros.

―…joder.

* * *

><p>.<p>

― ¡Eres mío, Naruto-kuuuun! ―Gritó ella tirándose hacia Naruto, que profirió un alarmante grito.

Y quienes crean que un chico no puede ser violado… están equivocados.

* * *

><p>― ¿Hermana? ¿Hermana? ―Llamaba Hanabi a una desmayada Hinata. La sacudió un poco.― Oye, hermana, ¿estás bien?<p>

―S-sí… sólo tengo la sensación de que alguien me estaba haciendo actuar completamente fuera de mi personaje… lo peor es que tengo esta sensación todo el tiempo.

―Tranquila, hermana. Sólo estás un poco sobrevalorada, no te preocupes.

―Gracias, Hanabi. Tú me comprendes…

―Sí, sí, pero déjame jugar al Silent Hill ya.

―Ay, ya voy…

* * *

><p><strong>Rincón de la autora:<strong>

La Hinata de esta historia es Fanon-Hinata. No, no os hagáis los inocentes ^^U.

=w= Pues sí, ya era hora. Lo subo con retraso pero feliz. No me gusta el NH ni que pinten a Hinata de diosa de las cinco naciones ninja.

Cómo sea, basándome en los comments de "Sasuke is not amused" descubrí que:

1-Me meto con los fans simplemente diciendo que una pareja es 'estúpida' y que no me gusta, por lo que yo soy una ignorante :D (no está bien censurar la opinión de la gente; yo no os pido que paréis de escribir esto, pero no esperéis que me guste demasiado… a no ser que terminen en un final sangriento =/=).

2-Ahora me arrepiento del comentario de Tobi-Obito XD. Si Kakashi apareció, ¿querrá decir algo? (nooo… pobre Tobi mío (?) T.T)

3-Hago esto para llamar la atención *música dramática*. ¡Pobrecita yo, tengo tan poca vida social, estoy tan solita que lo único que quiero es un poco de atención, aunque sean insultos! ¡Estoy taaaaaan desesperada! (en serio ¬¬)

4-Al parecer… si un fic tiene de personajes principales a Sasuke y a Sakura es un SasuSaku por cojones, a pesar de que en la descripción ponga "Anti-SS". Curioso… *mirada acusadora*

5- ¡¿Hubo momentos SasuSaku en el manga? :O ¡¿Será que Sasuke no apuntó a Sakura con un kunai, sino que lo hizo con un ramo de rosas y yo no llevaba las gafas puestas?

6-Gracias a los fans que no se toman esto en serio ^^.

7-La mayoría de comentarios agrestes se esconden bajo el anonimato. Lo siento, lo tomaré como un acto de cobardía ^^U (no piquéis en esta trampa tan obvia, por favor).

^^ Ya sabéis, me alegra si os gusta. Si sois pro-NH o pro-SS y leéis mis fics ignorándolo todo para luego criticar pues siento deciros masoquistas, pero creo que no tiene otro nombre. Tomadme a mí de ejemplo, yo no me meto en los temas anti-NS u otra pareja que me agrade… bueno, sí, pero para reírme sola.

¡Un abrazo! Y, ya sabéis, no está bien tomárselo todo en serio. Las pairings no son serious business, al fin y al cabo… ¿o puede que sí? :'D

Pero antes de despedirme, quiero preguntar una cosa… ¡¿a Tobi se le quedaron los mocos en la máscara o se sonó? ;_; Esa es mi duda existencial ahora mismo…


End file.
